Mirinah Kyri Lance
Mirinah Kyri Lance is the sister of Tirum and Tanus Lance, the daughter of Emra Coral Lance, and the daughter of Jay Lance. Tirum found Mirinah on Abregado-Rae just after she had defended herself from two cronies of the man who had killed their father. Demonstrating at the beginning of her life that she has the potential to be a fighter. Mirinah was at the time extremely introspective and prone to pondering things until they weighed down on her. Throughout her life she constantly questioned herself and her abilities. Biography 13 ABY Mirinah met with Tirum and Quellia and eventually accepted tutelage under the Jedi named Librus Whyrm. He had confidence in her potential to become a powerful Jedi someday, but noted that she held the Dark Side with in her often and repeatedly told her to be mindful of her feelings. She did her best, but in 15 ABY did fall to the Dark Side of the Force. After becoming a Padawan, she created an orange lightsaber with a sonic crystal shard that made a small sonic boom every time it was activated. Soon after she fought and defeated Tesla Creen, though Tesla did everything in her power to plant the seeds of doubt into Mirinah as to her place among the Jedi. Mirinah pursued a bit of a romance, or it seemed to be a romance at first, with a clone trooper named Darman. Eventually it ended after she decided he should adopt her, which never happened. 14 ABY After Tirum's disappearance, Mirinah found herself alone and without friends or help. Quellia vanished with Cara without any traces, along with Librus Whyrm. Totally alone and unable to stand up to the longstanding doubts that had bothered her most of her life about the Dark Side and the Light, she gave in to the Dark Side of the Force, however she never took the title Darth or Lord. Whatever else she did, she annihilated a city on her own at the height of her darkness and she has an arrest warrant out for her on Abregado-Rae. Throughout the year, she battled Tess several times, killed many people, gained an affinity for Force lightning, and then was finally defeated by Tess. She also studied under a Darth Kimael who taught her the ways of the Dark Side and, as a trial of her faith in him, he had her destroy Tirum's ship, the Rogus. After being defeated by Tess she recognizes her errors and with Tirum still gone and feeling that she could no longer face Tess knowing the darkness that she had unleashed, she flees and takes up a new moniker which is never directly mentioned. She hides with a man named Jadec. They pursue a romance and she loses her virginity. After spending a few months with him she realizes that he's becoming abusive and gets out of the relationship as quickly as she can. 15 ABY Tirum and Wedge reappear, having been kidnapped by Wedge's clone and evil alter-ego. He comms an extremely startled Mirinah and they reunite, immediately it becomes evident that Mirinah has changed significantly since the last time they saw each other. They return to Rinn and she informs Tirum that she destroyed his ship. Weeks later after her fall she notes that she and Tirum have both changed. Tirum was once lighthearted and able to joke around, and she notes that he's now darker and difficult to talk to, also remarking that he's now 'like me'. After defeating Jadec, she continually found that she could not gain a sense of atonement for the things that she had done, eventually driving her to seek out the one who had taught her the Dark Side of the Force. A battle ensues, which comes to a draw, as he pins her against the wall and stabs her in the abdomen. Using the Force, she floats her lightsaber up and behind him and stabs him through the sternum, ending them both. Two smugglers, Kintre and Kess, find her body and try to save her with bacta, but she gives up and dies. Force Ghost Adventures Mirinah visits Tess, Gaen (WrathfulHeart at the time), Jasper and Kim. Remaining for several months as a Force Ghost, Mirinah travels through the Force realm. Eventually Tirum and Gaen Fess get DNA of her and clone her body on Kamino, where she re-enters her body. Because of the teachings she had learned as a Force Ghost, she was more powerful than she had ever been before, and had a perfect memory of everything both Librus and Kimael had taught her. Tirum and friends have some shenanigans with Xade, Kim, Jasper, and Gaen Fess. After hearing that Gaen had been injured, she travels to Rakata Prime or Lehon and heals him, then walks away without a word. After traveling to Coruscant again she meets up for the first time with Tess since their visit as a ghost. After informing her of the situation with Steel, Mirinah is attacked by a sniper sent by Laman Istara to kill her. After killing the assassin she learns that Laman's intent is to gain Mirinah's DNA and clone her to create an army of Force-sensitive assassins, which he had apparently been trying to do but failed to do with Tess. Laman kidnaps her and holds her hostage, though Mirinah remains confident that Tirum or Tess will come and save her. A clone of Miri confronts the current Mirinah and they fight, both using the Force and using hand-to-hand combat. Eventually Mirinah slays the clone with a Force shockwave, but it annihilates them both. She wakes up later on in a bacta tank with armor on. She's released from the tank and faces another clone, this one supposedly more powerful in the Force. This clone is defeated by her using Force speed to jut her hand through the other Mirinah's neck and grab her spine, breaking it and simultaneously sending lightning to course through the inferior's body. She reunites with Naya, Brandon, and Tess, who make their way out of the facility. A being called Nox inhabits her temporarily and then vanishes. After a brief conversation with the cuffed Laman Istala, she returns to Coruscant and meets up with Tirum, Melode, Jasper, and Kim. Shortly after that she attacks Gaen on Hoth and ends his life, though she meant to injure and not to kill. He becomes a Force ghost. Time passes and Mirinah and Gaen pursue a friendship. He asks her to go on a date with him at a fancy diner on Coruscant. She agrees, only for Nox to show up and ruin everything. They fight and Mirinah ends the Force schism by charging an extraordinarily dangerous Force burst and releasing it just as Nox's spear touches her chest. The resulting energy discharge detonates the entire block, lucky everyone else had managed to evacuate. With Mirinah now dead yet again, she promises Gaen that she won't be coming back this time and that it's her time to rest. Temporarily she appears to Jack, Yoda, Tirum, Rrish, and Tess to explain that Nox was a manipulated Force schism. When she came back as a Force Ghost she did so too powerfully and notes that she was more powerful and knew more of the Force than she ever had previously and that this had somehow disturbed the balance of the Force and Nox was manipulated into existence. Returned To Life Eventually after an extended period as a ghost again, a Spartan named Sierra-117 convinces her to come back to life and obtains DNA of hers. Cloning a body for her on Kamino, she re-enters her body and tags along with Chief and a small girl named Sonya. She admits she has feelings for him but is uncertain what they mean for her or for them. She's contacted by Cole and heads to Dathomir, where she teams up with Mattie, Naya, Tess, Cole, and briefly Harper, then escorts Eve to a ship. Later on Mirinah confronts Naya and Mattie and admits she wants to be a Jedi again. She becomes Naya's padawan learner and dresses in robes, then goes to talk to Brandon. She's assigned a diplomatic mission to another galaxy and goes with Brandon to talk to the Vetkans. Brandon falls asleep in a meeting, which really irks her, and she stays while he's shuttled back. Eventually she returns, where she meets Castre, who has been infected by Vermos and is extremely grumpy. After talking to him she talks to Naya and Harper, Harper had been Naya's padawan and Mirinah simply accepts it and mentions that she hopes they'll get along. Naya, TK, Zeth, and Mirinah travel and are confronted by Rakghouls on Dantooine. After confronting the Rakghouls she tells Naya of her past life. TK has gone to Ilum. She and Joanne had healed Naya after the encounter with the Rakghouls and discovered that Castre was infected. They meet with UNSC pilots and are shuttled off planet and heading for Ansion. Mirinah splits off and heads for Coruscant, where she's assigned to look after the crew of the Dsimae and be their liaison with the Jedi. Soon afterwards she's invited to take part in a tournament with her allies against Vermos and his forces. Just previous to the tournament she goes with Aaya to a mysterious pool, which she trips into and becomes a Cheribum. The angels don't really like that this happened. She returns to the tournament and fights the other Harper and wins the duel but is captured and taken away. Sethos tortures her and experiments on her over the Sea of Souls for some time, before being deposited critically wounded on Tatooine, where Tirum finds her. He brings her with him and the angels come for her and take her to the healing planet Enochu. Naya is taken there via portal and she admits she's terrified of becoming evil again. Traveling through portals, she finds and rescues her mother and brings her to Tython. After recuperating she meets her younger brother, Tanus Lance, back on Tython. After attending a meeting with Naya, Bomb, Harper, Aaya, Amelie, Brandon, Cole, and TK, she heads out to talk to Tanus again. Amelie follows and Miri creates a portal. Tanus, trying to be a joker, pushes Amelie through. She spends the next day without sleep trying to recreate the portal. After Amelie's return, Mirinah starts talking to Gaen more frequently, as he has returned once more from the grave. They start dating and he proposes to her by the lake, and she accepts. Afterwards she goes to talk to Ragnark in the Tython temple's jail cells, where he beats her up despite her Angelic stature. Afterwards Mirinah talks to and develops a friendship with Diasha Skirata, transferring her memories, everything she can remember to the other. Soon after that she meets up with a woman named Cassie, and they travel to go on a mission. While on the mission, Mirinah is thoroughly beat up and shot seven times in the head point blank with a blaster. While not enough to kill the the angel, she does suffer permanent memory loss, not even recognizing Tirum. Shortly after that she meets with Naya who gives her coffee. Not long after that Mirinah goes to the world of Arcus Letum, where she fights for her life against a multitude of enemies. After surviving the planet, she winds up on Tython, then travels to Zion to prepare for Daedra training. After the training she meets her mother for the first time after suffering memory loss. She greets her and then walks on, where the Daedra Kaysa ambushes her and turns her into a Daedra. Mirinah the Cheribum became Mirinah the Daedra. She spends the last moments of her life fighting in the White World several weeks after being transformed and is killed by Kaleb the Wanderer. Mirinah's final moments are recorded here. Category:Character Category:Jedi